floriadefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Floriade 2012 Kars en Coco
''' Te zien in Floriade' Na tien jaar gaan de poorten van het spectaculaire theater van de natuur weer open! De Floriade is een Wereld Tuinbouw Expo die van 5 april t/m 7 oktober 2012 in het Noord-Limburgse Venlo wordt georganiseerd. Meer dan 100 deelnemers brengen samen een ode aan de tuinbouw. Het park bestaat uit 5 unieke werelden die door bosgebied aan elkaar zijn verbonden en waar gedurende een half jaar ‘s werelds mooiste tuinen en paviljoens zijn te bewonderen. Werelden waarin je de natuur steeds op een andere manier ziet, voelt en beleeft. Elke tien jaar organiseert Nederland een wereldtuinbouwtentoonstelling. Voor het eerst gebeurde dat in 1960 in Rotterdam aan de voet van de Euromast en voorlaatste was de Floriade 2002 in de Haarlemmermeer. Amsterdam deed mee in 1972 in het amstelpark (zie filmpje) en later ging Amsterdam in 1982 (Gaasperplas) op herhaling. Dit jaar trekt de Floriade voor het eerst buiten de randstad en is Venlo het decor van de zesde Floriade. 'Het ontstaan van de floriade' ' ' 'onstaan Floriade' De Floriade is een Wereldtuinbouwtentoonstelling. Wereldtentoonstellingen zijn grote internationale exposities die sinds 1851 wereldwijd plaatsvinden. Ze stellen landen in de gelegenheid een beeld te schetsen van hun economische, sociale, culturele en technische ontwikkelingen. Vaak resteert na afloop een gebouw of een kunstwerk, zoals de Eiffeltoren in Parijs en het Atomium in Brussel . De Wereldtuinbouwtentoonstelling Floriade wordt sinds 1960 in de regel elke tien jaar in Nederland gehouden. '1960 Rotterdam' “Een grote, sectoroverstijgende tuinbouwtentoonstelling, die nationaal en internationaal de aandacht trekt.” Dat was het doel dat de Nederlandse Tuinbouw Raad zich stelde toen ze met de Floriade van start ging. Speciaal voor de Floriade in 1960 werd de Euromast gebouwd: een uitkijkpunt tijdens de Floriade en op de lange termijn een monument voor de stad. Ook kende Floriade 1960 een kabelbaan over het park. De Floriade was met ruim 3 miljoen bezoekers een groot succes. '1972 Amsterdam' De Floriade van 1972 was destijds de drukst bezochte tuinbouwtentoonstelling ter wereld. Maar liefst 5 miljoen mensen bezochten in de periode van maart tot oktober de Amsterdamse Floriade. Het tentoonstellingsterrein bestond uit verschillende locaties, aan elkaar verbonden met een Floriade treintje. Het Dahliarama en de grote lelie-tentoonstelling waren belangrijke hoogtepunten van de expo. '1982 Amsterdam' De Floriade van 1982 vond plaats in het huidige recreatiegebied Gaasperplas, in Amsterdam Zuidoost. De varentuin, de heemtuin, de azaleatuin en het planetarium trokken bijzondere aandacht. Bijna 4,5 miljoen mensen bezochten de Floriade. Nog steeds zijn elementen van Floriade 1982 terug te vinden in het huidige recreatiegebied. '1992 Zoetermeer' De Floriade in Zoetermeer trok 3,3 miljoen bezoekers, waarvan 1 miljoen uit het buitenland. Bijna 30% van alle toeristen die in deze periode Nederland bezochten kwam enkel voor de Floriade. Een uniek onderdeel van de Floriade in Zoetermeer was de beeldententoonstelling. Ook was er een tramlijn aangelegd door het park. Bij deze Floriade was er meteen een concrete nabestemming voor het park: de woonwijk Rokkeveen-West. Dit was van grote invloed op de aanleg van het park. '2002 Haarlemmermeer''' Floriade 2002 had het thema “Feel the art of nature”. Het park bestond uit 3 onderdelen: het Dak, de Berg en het Meer. Het zwevende Dak bestond uit 19.000 zonnepanelen en vormde de 30.000 m2 grote binnententoonstelling. Een andere belangrijke blikvanger was de Spotter’s Hill: een 30 meter hoge piramide. 2,1 miljoen bezoekers kwamen naar Floriade 2002.